Into the Re:coded World
by EclipseoftheSol
Summary: A story that goes into the world of coded, as it continues on under the watchful eye of someone from Organization XIII. Data Sora's story doesn't end, and will continue of the new digital world of Kingdom Hearts. (Slight AU)


**Author's Notes**: I wanted to make a story about the digitized world of the journal from Kingdom Hearts coded. I found there was so much more to the story than a poorly played-out replay of KH1. I enjoyed the game, but wished there was more to follow. Data Sora got his Keyblade back through the connection between him and the real hearts of Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

But did he get a real heart?

_It's time to find out._

It's been a while since I've written some fanfiction, so this will be a learning experience, and a way to get back.

I'm definitely not the same writer as last time. Time for some change.

(Disclaimer: As most say, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.)

Enjoy folks! Here is

_-Kingdom Hearts - Into the Re:coded World_-

-EclipseoftheSol

* * *

_There have always been ghosts in the machine. Random segments of code, that have grouped together to form unexpected protocols. Unanticipated, these free radicals engender questions of free will, creativity, and even the nature of what we might call the soul. Why is it that when some robots are left in darkness, they will seek out the light? Why is it that when robots are stored in an empty space, they will group together, rather than stand alone? How do we explain this behavior? Random segments of code? Or is it something more? When does a perceptual schematic become consciousness? When does a difference engine become the search for truth? When does a personality simulation become the bitter mote... of a soul? - __Dr. Alfred Lanning__, __**I, Robot**_

_The process of encoding hearts is incalculable. The inhabitants of my Twilight Town were data created from real hearts. I was convinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned - -but I couldn't have been more wrong. A heart is so much more than any system. I saw it when Roxas and Kairi crossed paths. I knew. But I was too stubborn to accept it. It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Sora back, I had so many plans in store. But once Sora was an acting force, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing, _

**_compared with that one boy's heart._**

_Ansem the Wise__, _**_Kingdom Hearts II_**

* * *

The mansion had remained untouched since his brother's departure. The machines still ran, the books piled up around various rooms. The ashes in the fireplace were scattered from the small gusts of wind from the open window. Said window had translucent curtains that showed the eternal orange glow of twilight, that lay above the evergreen shade of the forest surrounding the compound.

Now no one was there. He remembered the days he was perched on his brother's shoulders, running around the front yard playing Struggle and Grandstander. The days where his brother took him out to the clock tower for sea salt ice cream.

But all were vague memories now. The days in the Organization riddled his mind with memories of the two boys that had changed his life. At the time, he thought he had purpose. That he could come back to the world of light, heart in his chest. Alas, as the Keyblade bearers showed him, it was all for naught. The key opened the door for him, sending him into the world of darkness...and into the world of twilight.

Where it all began. He felt he should thank those two. They played a hand in his return.

He heard whispers of the boy who was saving the worlds. Seems he never rested, always on an adventure. Surely, the other boy was with him, step for step. How envious.

He couldn't do anything for the pair. He grew tired of the fighting he had done, and clashing with the two gave him a broader sense of the workings of the world, and the people who've controlled it from behind the scenes.

Xemnas lied. Throughout their entire year of planning, their plan to regain their lost hearts was nothing more than a guise for him to assume completely power over darkness and light. Luckily the boy and his friends brought an end to that.

And so the Organization fell. And the man hid away. Away from the fighting, the light and the darkness and the absence of both. Within the mansion where he and his brother lived. Where his family slowly disappeared over time. Until he decided to leave the place and have his heart plunge into darkness.

He played a dangerous game, and put his life on the line, and failed. He's back on track now.

He still had some power, left from the days in the Organization. He could make portals, travel between worlds. With it, he found his way home. He found a familiar place on his way through the worlds. Quite a surprise, though if it was beneficial, he wasn't sure.

He couldn't get to sleep without the sound of strings being plucked in his ears.

* * *

Twilight Town was an amazing home for the new pair of unlikely friends. It had everything they needed to be isolated from their pasts, and to get back on track with their past lives. While one wandered the old halls of his home, the other went around town, jamming away at his inhumanly large instrument. He was actually a silent hero for the town, blasting the Heartless away. Quite a change from someone who never wanted to fight. At least the extra munny was a bonus. He was ok with that.

The home owner came across some old documents of his brother. Research on computers, networks, digitizing hearts, and simulated environments. The information didn't fly over his head so much, he got the basics of it, being the younger sibling of a scientific genius.

No wonder he left home.

"Honestly, Ansem. Mother and Father would have been so proud of you. But you left your brother off alone in this world. Can't blame you. I wasn't worth the effort. Always gambling and wasting away our fortune. No one wants a joker in the family."

He studied the documents left over. Ansem had managed to create a simulated Twilight Town to hold Roxas in till Sora's awakening. Seven days of nigh-pure bliss. An entire world that existed on a computer. Where people could go on without Heartless, or Nobodies.

"Sounds like a dream. A wonderful escape. A project only my brother would go through."

He heard strumming from down the hallway. He placed the documents down.

"Demyx, still enjoying the sound of your own music. You know musicians don't just play for themselves, you know."

A tall blond young man entered the study, his hair dangling over his face, large blue sitar in his arms. A large grin spread across his face.

"Thought I told you my name was Myde now. And how can you say that when my _amazing_ sitar playing has earned us our bread and butter for dinner for the past few weeks?" He placed a bag of groceries on the desk in front of the other man. "If it makes you feel any better, Luxord, I earned a bit more this time. Those Heartless drop money like flies! I got us some donuts this time for dessert."

The blonde man across from him reached in the bag and grabbed one of the sweets avaliable. His other hand played with his earrings, amused.

" It's Rodul now, _Myde_. Clearly we're not used to having our old names in our ears."

The lankly blonde willed his sitar away, and grabbed his own donut and took a large bite. "No kidding. It's been well over a year now. Maybe several years." He took another bite. "Not that I was doing much back then anyway. I was not made for full time work. Saix was a slave driver and I wasn't happy with our work load."

Rodul chuckled, and summoned his familiar stack of cards. The Nobody emblem still lingered on the back of the cards. "People like us were never prepared for work of that caliber. Care for a game?"

Myde raised a hand in defeat. "No way. You always cheat somehow, it **IS** your personal deck. Remind me to buy you a proper stack of cards for Christmas or something."

"Your loss." Rodul glanced back at the documents and placed his hand on the desk. "Do you want to play another game though? One that doesn't involve cards."

Myde glanced up from his slouched position. "This sounds a lot more interesting than a card game. What do you have in mind?"

A glint appeared in Rodul's eyes, as a plan began to form in his head. "Let's do that my brother did not to long ago."

He walked from his seat and made his way to the door.

"Let's play God for a day."

* * *

"The rules are simple. We need a few things to get us started."

Myde and Rodul were in the basement of the mansion, in front of Ansem's ever-working computer. Rodul slowly clicked away as menus popped up on screen.

"First, we need written documentation. My older brother's technology could analyze an entire book and create a reality based on what was inside. It allowed him to create simulations for certain experiments, from what his notes tell me. I reckon he was playing with something he didn't understand at the time, since he's no where to be found now. But he was on to something. How data can become sentient, self-aware, and become something on it's own."

Myde scratched his head, his eyes closed in pain. "You lost me somewhere. Why are you doing this?"

Rodul closed his eyes, and pondered on his own words. "I feel opportunity, Myde. A chance to learn, as my brother did. Maybe complete what he didn't. Go further than he did. Do something with my life other than gamble with lives."

His slender roommate shook his head. "Heavy stuff, man. As much as I want to get on this caravan, you gotta let me know. What is this gonna do for us?"

The older man slumped in his chair, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Playing God has its ups and downs. We might learn a few things. Maybe we can have a vacation. Exploit his work. Maybe I have nothing else to do and this is just for fun." He turned and looked to Myde, his blue eyes gleaming. "Maybe I feel obligated to doing something like my brother."

"In that case, carry on brutha." Myde turned on his heels and walked out of the room. "I'm gonna catch some Z's. Carry on, junior scientist dude."

Rodul turned away with a smile. "I'll do just that."

* * *

Cards layed out on the cold steel floors of Rodul's mansion. He stared at the random assortment he's placed out. He had changed his deck to a tarot card system based on the worlds, and those within it. Five cards layed in front of him.

First, was a card with a silhouetted castle, with a Hidden Mickey-shaped moon behind it.

Second, a cricket carrying a top hat and cane, following a book that seemed to be falling away from him.

Third, a computer with digital signs surrounding it.

Fourth, a Keyblade with a Roman numeral - _XIII_ - and a book in the corner of the card.

Fifth, another Keyblade, with a crown and heart accented on the card.

His hands scratched at his beard, his mind pondering at the connection between the five cards. Destiny was testing him, and was wondering what it was trying to show him.

Maybe Lady Luck could help him. Or give him a sign.

"Ansem had connections. He knew people of different multitudes. Scientists, businessmen, guards, royalty..."

His eyes flashed open. "The mouse. The mouse king may have something to do with this."

He ran upstairs and grabbed his old black coat. It was needed for this travel.

He caught Myde sleeping on the couch, his sitar tightly wrapped in his arms. Rodul chucked, throwing his hood up as he opened a dark portal.

"Sleep well, new friend. There isn't enough rest for the wicked."

* * *

Chip and Dale were sitting in the King's study, their faces shoved in the book in front of them. Chip tried to change the page, but Dale pushed him over.

"Hey, what was that for?" Chip squealed out loud.

"I wasn't done with the pages yet!" Dale squeaked back.

"Boys, boys, calm down." A voice said from below the King's desk. A top hat peered over the edge before Jiminy Cricket hopped on top. "It's getting late, you should be a lot more quiet."

"Sorry Jiminy." The chipmunks rubbed the back of their heads in sync.

"It's fine. I was just coming by to see if my journals were still around here." The cricket glanced around the room. "Have you boys seen them anywhere?"

Both chipmunks jumped up. "Yeah, We've seen them!" Dale said. "They're in the next room over."

"We'll bring you there." Chip finished, and the three small creatures made their way down the hall. Which for them, took a little while.

When the entered, they didn't expect to see a tall cloaked figure standing by a desk, with the two journals in his hand. He turned to his new audience.

"Hold it!" Jiminy shouted. "What do you think you're doing with those?"

The figure glanced between the trio and the journals. "I'm...borrowing these for now."

"Borrowing?" The chipmunks shouted. "Looks like stealing to us!"

Rodul chuckled under his hood, the chains on his chest jingling in turn. "I'll bring these back. It will be as if they never left. You have my word as someone with a heart."

Jiminy tried to say something, but the cloaked man was engulfed in dark wisps. Almost as if he was a ghost.

"Why do I feel I keep getting used by some bigger power?" Jiminy whined.

* * *

The darkness that surrounded the destroyed ruins of the Castle that Never Was was even more hollow than a place that was made in a place of nothing.  
Buildings were in chambles, and the castle itself was no better off.

"No time for nostalgia, Rodul, find what the cards wanted." He took off his hood as he looked around the entrance to the castle.

A short time after arriving, he found Roxas's old room. The room was surprisingly intact, with the bed and desk slightly shifted from their original positions. Sea shells were on the floor by the desk, however. Rodul scratched his head, a nagging feeling scratching in his skull. Why did the shells-

"Focus, fool, get in the game!...that was a strange mix of me and my brother just then." He shook his head. "Guess we weren't too different, despite our difference in age."

He opened all the drawers until he found the final piece he needed.

Roxas's journal.

He resisted the temptation to open it. "I will not look into the mind of a fellow comrade. Least of all the one I respected the most."

* * *

Myde stretched during his yawn, rubbing his eyes and glancing around the dark mansion. The fireplace was lit, and a cup of tea was placed on the table in from of his resting place. He grabbed it and smelled the herbs within the brew.

"What a weirdo. Did he sense I was gonna wake up?" He took a sip, and hummed from glee. "Jeez, this is good. Should probably go find him."

His short trip downstairs led him to Rodul huddled over in his chair, clicking away at the keyboard.

"Hard at work, I see." Myde sipped his tea. "Care to explain what's happening now?"

"The game is about to begin, friend. All the cards are on the table. Now all we need is time."

His hand waved at the three books under a scanner. "These are the pieces for the world, along with my brother's pre-made Twilight Town. The computer is analyzing Sora's two adventures, and Roxas's journal. They will be the stories that the new world will be shaped into."

Myde took another swig, a big grin across his face. "Roxas's diary? You went to go find his diary?" At that point he broke out laughing, his tea spilling a bit. Rodul wasn't so amused.

"Those boys have had their share of adventures. Their world might be more interesting fused into one, the way they've become now." His hands rubbed his face, his body aching for sleep. "I still don't know why I feel obligated to do this. This isn't so much a game as it is a project." He glanced at the screen. "But I want to see how this plays out. My brother had some toys laying around, so I might as well make a game out of them if I have nothing else in my life."

"You sound like a man who's in a midlife crisis!" Myde was still laughing away. "You need to go out more. Maybe we could be part of an circus troupe. That'd be interesting."

Rodul glared at Myde, his eyes bloodshot from his current lack of sleep. "For me, I'm doing this as a gift for my brother. To see what he has tried to see. When this is done, I will leave this game and move on with my life. Maybe join that circus like you suggested." He clicked away at the keys vigorously, and hit the enter key. "The game will be processing overnight. We'll see the result after a night of sleep."

"Sounds good, I'm beat!" Myde stretched and placed his mug down on a table. "Night, Rodul, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he left running.

The remaining adult glanced at the computer, and walked away. "Tonight may be a time of rest for us, but it is the dawn of a new day in the digitized worlds of previous adventures of the Keyblade. The world will be different, and I will see what it has in store for us. My brother. You have come across something no one can truly understand. But we must record the results, and share it with the worlds split from one another. I do this for you, wherever you are."

He stopped at the doorway, lowering his head. "It's time to awaken again. Roxas...and..."

"_**Sora**_."

* * *

_This is all I have for now. This is the prologue, and a long ass one that I never intended on doing._

_I'll admit for the most part, I was rambling. But I wanted to make a cameo for Luxord/Rodul and Demyx/Myde, in their original human bodies. I also felt Luxord might have a connection with Ansem the Wise, because they're both blonde with mustaches and beards._

_Screw canon, in this story, **I AM GOD**._

_I hope you people have enjoyed this long opening, and stick around for more. Next, we delve into the digital world of Kingdom Hearts._

_-EclipseoftheSol  
_

_(p.s: I realize the first quote has references to robots, but not artificial/digital beings. however, I believe it still has a relevant contribution to how Data Sora originally functioned and became much more than what he started as.)  
_


End file.
